User blog:SnikerDoodl/Pinkfong- Silent Screams
OK, so I was a HUGE Pinkfong fan when I was 10. Let's skip about 2 years into the future. I was 12 years old. I told my mother if I could check the mail, she said I could. It was about 9:30PM. I checked the mail, it was a Pinkfong DVD! I rushed to tell mom about it. I waited until my mother was asleep so I can watch it. It was called, "Silent Screams." I was kinda nervous about watching it. It was around 4:18AM. I inserted the disc without hesitation. The intro played in Korean but it was slower. Then, instead of them speaking in Korean, they spoke in English! It started with Hogi inside his house asleep. There was a loud CRAASH!! It woke Hogi up, so he had to go check. Pinkfong was just standing there, staring. It was all in Hogi's POV, so it looked like Pinkfong was looking at ME! He said in a calm voice, "Hello, Hogi, I see that you've been asleep, sorry I woke you." Hogi looked around Pinkfong's neck. "Um, what is that, and why is your neck bleeding?" "Nothing..." Pinkfong replied. Then, he walked closer and closer to Hogi. Then, Pinkfong pulled out a knife and proceeded to stab Hogi,creepily singing, "Baby shark doo doo doo doo..." Then, Hogi died from a stab to his heart. Then, Pinkfong ran over to Maian's house. Maian welcomed Pinkfong with a nervous look. Pinkfong was angry so he decided to stomp on the mouse's head. And then Maian layed there, in a pool of blood. Jenny was reading the news in the living room. She heard there was a murderer on the looseand he has already killed 2 people in 1 day. So she locked the door, before it was her turn. But, Pinkfong was so strong he ripped off the hinges on the door. Then, the yellow rabbit ran for her life upstairs to her room. She locked the door behind her and pressed it down with her weight.The door swinged open. Pinkfong's feet were all red. She yelled at the top of her lungs, "THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!" while holding a cross in her hand while curled up in a corner. I could not believe my eyes. I was traumitized. Just sitting there, then it went to a 3 minute commercial break. Just enough time to get my popcorn or food ready. Then, when the ad wad over, it showed Jenny still curled in a corner, the pinkfong went to suffocate her underneath blankets, Pinkfong went to grab the thickest cover he could find, then he pressed it down against her face. She let out a bloodcurdling scream, then died. Poki was building new inventions, like always. He built a new robot that can help him with anything. Pinkfong popped up next to him, which freaked Poki out. Pinkfong reached for his toolkit, pulled oit the screwdriver, then stabbed Poki in different parts of his face and chest. Codi heard the screaming, he looked outside, then died from shock. Rachel and Coco were having a small chat at Rachel's house. Pinkfong went over to Rachel and asked if he can borrow Coco for a minute, she replied yes. Then, in Rachel's room, Pinkfong stabbed Coco to death. Then he grabbed Rachel then jabbed hids thumbs into the sheep's eye sockets. Gushes of blood hit the screen. Then a burst of static appeared for about 45 seconds. it showed all the people Pinkfong killed hanging from the ceiling. Then, in red, bold letters, it said, "You are next." Category:Blog posts Category:Pinkfong Category:Longpasta Category:Blood and Gore Category:Ummm Category:The power of Christ compels you! Category:Abuse Category:Too long XD Category:For The Shadow Reader